


My Way or the Highway

by Rainbow_Trout



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2020, brettsey, early stages romance, gun point, hostage, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Trout/pseuds/Rainbow_Trout
Summary: Whumptober day 3 - Forced to their knees, held at gunpoint.Didn't end up like I hoped it would... but oh well!Brettsey implied :)
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953733
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way or the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely didn't end up as well as I hoped it would - but I'm going to burn out if I work too hard on every day! Plus, the prompt wasn't working in my head. Oh well :)

Severide drew in a breath, blue eyes flicking back and forth as he assessed the situation. He definitely hadn’t thought that shift would turn out like this when he’d arrived at the station; but then again, they never _did_ expect anything to go wrong.

Least of all in their own firehouse.

Because that was the thing; they weren’t even on a call. They weren’t anywhere that was supposed to be dangerous. Bad things just weren’t meant to happen at the firehouse, their own home, and yet, here they were, overpowered and taken captive in their home.

With Casey being held at gunpoint.

When the gunman had first entered the firehouse, the members of fifty-one had tried to play along to keep the peace. But here’s the thing about keeping peace; it only works if the other party wants to keep it too. And this guy certainly didn’t, because he had been looking for trouble from the moment he’d walked in.

And eventually, he’d got it.

Things had already been tense, but had truly escalated when he’d pulled guns on the civilian staff, demanding that they filed into the common room so they couldn’t take him down. None of fifty-one had liked that – and every single one of them was about to say something – but Casey was the first to step forwards, kindly requesting that he left them alone. His tone had been amicable, and there was nothing threatening about his body language, but the man still hadn’t liked it. Severide had watched in horror as the gun slammed into Casey’s forehead, before the blonde was grabbed and forced to his knees.

Casey had been reeling in shock, but at least he hadn’t lost consciousness. That didn’t mean there wasn’t blood flowing down his face, though. Streaming into his eyes and staining his white Captain’s shirt.

And while everyone was tempted to race to Casey’s aide, they weren’t stupid. The barrel of the gun was now pressed to Casey’s temple, and there was no reason for him not to shoot Casey. Well, there was, and that was because killing a public servant would only end badly for the guy, but they still didn’t trust him. Because someone completely mentally sane probably wouldn’t be trying to take an entire firehouse hostage.

Now they were waiting for PD, and no one liked how slow they were moving. They all knew that the PD had to take every precaution under the sun, but with one of their brothers being held hostage, every second felt like an hour.

Especially when they felt like they could handle it themselves.

Despite being the one held hostage, Casey had actually been the first to act on that thought, opening his eyes and blinking away the blood. He’d made eye contact with Severide – which hadn’t taken long, Kelly was already staring at him with concern – and first directed his gaze towards the gun, then rolled his eyes back. He repeated the sequence a few more times to get his message across, before Severide clocked on.

He nodded, marginally, trying to convince himself that nothing would go wrong.

The first thing for Casey to do was waver, shifting in the man’s grasp before righting himself. The man tightened his grip on his shirt, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

The second time Casey wavered was stronger, the blonde allowing his body to droop further before righting himself, still swaying slightly on his knees. The third, Casey almost dropped to the ground, before letting out a groan as he forced his head up.

By now, the man was alert, glaring down at Casey, “What are you playing at, firefighter?”

Casey gave a sluggish blink, before furrowing his brow. He made sure to act confused, taking his time with responding, “Uh… s’rry. Dizzy.”

Cruz took a step forwards, but Severide was quick to hold him back. They needed to be precise if this was going to work.

“What’s that?! What’s wrong?”

Once again, Casey acted as though it was a struggle to respond, allowing his eyes to fall shut, “Uh… head… hurts…”

He tapered off, groaning softly, before swallowing convulsing and starting again, “S’rry… m’alrigh’…”

He wavered again, and the gun man glanced up, eyes wild, searching his audience. He was clearly getting psyched out, which was exactly what they wanted, “He alright?”

Severide was quick to supply, acting very much the part of the overconcerned big brother as he supplied, “He probably has a concussion… brain injury.”

The gun man’s eyes widened – so maybe he did care, at least a little – and he searched Severide’s face, “He gonna be okay?”

Kelly took his time responding, making sure to hold the man’s attention. Because had he glanced down at Casey, he would have noticed the blonde glancing at the gun through the corner of his eyes, assessing where the gun was. Matt waited a moment longer, making sure Severide was midway through a sentence…

Before rolling forwards, pretending to pass out as he ducked away from the gun.

The man glanced back down, but he wasn’t as fast as Severide, who had already pounced on him, grabbing his wrist and raising the gun above his head. Cruz was quick to follow, the rest of fifty-one close behind, and within moments, they’d apprehended the man.

All by themselves.

So much for Chicago’s finest.

Kelly rolled his eyes at that thought, glancing over to where Casey was pulling himself upright. Brett was already on her way over to him, evaluating his injuries. Kelly waited a moment longer until PD had cuffed the guy, before excusing himself and walking over to his friend, smiling and watching from a distance.

“It’s superficial,” Casey was muttering, wincing as Brett probed his cut, “It’s nothing.”

Sylvie smiled back, handing him a small towel, “I agree with the first part, Casey… but it’s not nothing. Think you’ll need a few stitches.”

The blonde groaned and rolled his eyes, gingerly pressing the towel to the cut. Brett chuckled at that, raising a pen light, “Okay… look forwards for me.”

Casey did, even though he felt as though it was unnecessary. He’d been a firefighter for a long time, and protesting would just make the paramedics jobs harder. Brett quickly ran him through a few more tests, before stepping away, “I think you’re okay, Casey… as long as you promise you really aren’t feeling dizzy.”

Her eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, surveying him, and the firefighter blushed, “I promise. It was all pretend.”

Brett stared at him for a moment longer, before nodding, “Alright. They’ll probably still check you again at med – which you are going too. For stitches. But I don’t see any reason to be worried.”

Matt blushed as he thanked her, trying to cover a wince as the cut on his head throbbed. Brett packed herself up, before dashing away.

Kelly smirked as he moved forwards, lightly patting his friend on the arm, “You good, bud?”

Casey smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”


End file.
